


my lipstick makes its own way right into your kiss

by priestlys



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, One Shot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priestlys/pseuds/priestlys
Summary: If you’d told Jane Sloan even a month ago that she would be pinned against the bathroom door with one leg wrapped around Jacqueline Carlyle during the annual Scarlet Paris soiree, she would have laughed in your face.





	my lipstick makes its own way right into your kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down to write something poignant and bittersweet, but then it immediately became something else entirely and I just.. went with it. I don't typically write smut, so if you have any tips, corrections, or constructive criticism, feel free to share! In addition to AO3 comments, I can be reached via [tumblr ask](http://mirrens.tumblr.com/ask) and [twitter](www.twitter.com/tinyjanesloan). Enjoy!

If you’d told Jane Sloan even a month ago that she would be pinned against the bathroom door with one leg wrapped around Jacqueline Carlyle during the annual Scarlet Paris soiree, she would have laughed in your face. Yet here she was, with her dress bunched around her waist, breathing heavily as Jacqueline slipped a third finger inside her and growled obscenities hot against her ear.

All of her senses were overloaded and the part of her that worried someone would try to enter the restroom had been fucked out of her two orgasms ago.

“Don’t come yet,” Jacqueline suddenly ordered, slowing her hand to a relentlessly teasing pace.

“What?!” Jane exclaimed. “I-I can’t stop it!”

“You can,” Jacqueline whispered, nipping sharply at Jane’s neck to emphasize her point. “And you will.”

“Oh god,” Jane wailed, shaking with the effort of holding off her orgasm. “Oh god, Jacqueline! I’m gonna-”

“No,” Jacqueline stilled her fingers completely. “I don’t think so. You’re going to have to work for it.”

Jane looked at her incredulously and Jacqueline met her eyes with a vaguely sadistic smile. They remained there for a moment, but it didn’t take long for Jane’s instincts to kick in, and she began to roll her hips in earnest, canting them against Jacqueline’s palm.

“That’s it,” Jacqueline breathed, feeling the heat pool between her own thighs as she watched Jane ride her fingers with reckless abandon. “Just like that.”

“Please-” Jane sobbed, her breathing becoming increasingly erratic. “I need to-” she tried again, but her head was spinning and the words wouldn’t come out.

“I know,” Jacqueline smiled into the crook of Jane’s neck. “But I want you to beg for it.”

Jane’s cheeks flushed, equal parts apprehensive and desperate. She pulled back enough to lock eyes with Jacqueline, silently pleading, but Jacqueline just stared back pointedly. “Come on, Jane,” she coaxed. “Just say it.”

“Please,” Jane groaned, frustrated. “Please! L-let me come!”

Just when Jane wasn’t sure she could hold off any longer, Jacqueline leaned in close, latching onto the pulse point below Jane’s ear, eliciting a long, heady moan.

“Come for me, Jane,” Jacqueline whispered, pressing her thumb firmly against Jane’s clit.

Everything went black. Jane’s head snapped back hard against the door, but she didn’t feel any pain. She came with a strangled cry and collapsed against Jacqueline, limp and exhausted. After taking a few moments to catch her breath, a lazy grin spread across her face. “Wow.”

“Wow, indeed,” Jacqueline chuckled in agreement. She helped Jane lower the leg that had been wrapped around her and carefully removed her hand, glistening with evidence of Jane’s arousal. “Looks like we made a bit of a mess,” she smiled knowingly.

“Then I guess I’ll have to clean it up,” Jane replied, the adrenaline from her orgasm filling her with an unexpected level of confidence. She raised Jacqueline’s hand to her face and took each of the editor’s fingers into her mouth one by one, never breaking eye contact.

Jacqueline inhaled sharply and grabbed the back of Jane’s neck to pull her into a heated kiss. “God, you taste good,” Jacqueline moaned against Jane’s lips, eyes fluttering shut as she slipped her tongue into Jane’s mouth, hungry for more.

Jane pulled back and Jacqueline’s brow furrowed, frustrated by the sudden lack of contact. “As much as I’d like to keep you in here to myself all night, we really need to get back to the party.”

“I hate that you’re right,” Jacqueline sighed heavily, moving in front of the mirror to fix her lipstick.

“But just so you know,” Jane stepped up behind Jacqueline, wrapping her arms around the taller woman’s waist. “This is isn’t over.” Jane placed an open mouthed kiss at the base of Jacqueline’s neck. “Not by a long shot.”

“Is that so?”

“Oh, absolutely.” Jane smiled, stepping back to straighten out her dress.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Jacqueline shot back. She turned around and held out Jane’s skimpy underwear, but jerked them out of reach when Jane grabbed for them. “I’m keeping these as collateral, though.”

Jane opened her mouth to protest, but Jacqueline’s smug, sexy grin and the look in her eyes as she slipped the black lace into her clutch was enough to shut her up.

“So I’ll see you later?” Jacqueline offered a final heated stare. Jane nodded mutely, her throat dry. “Good.” Jacqueline opened the door and re-entered the party, looking elegant as ever—leaving a blushing, slack jawed Jane in her wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from ["Uh Huh"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0G9FZlAdMTQ) by Julia Michaels.  
> "It's electric how my lipstick  
> Makes its own way right into your kiss, and  
> It's pathetic how we both get  
> Kinda fucked up, hanging on each other  
> We're ahead now, should we slow down?  
> Should we slow down now?
> 
> I think you're movin' in too close,  
> But I think that it's my body wanting it the most, like  
> Uh-huh! I don't know what it is I feel,  
> But I know it's my emotions going in for the kill."


End file.
